


I will keep you safe and sound (when there's no one left to trust) - Supercorp

by soimgaygetoverit



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soimgaygetoverit/pseuds/soimgaygetoverit
Summary: Yeah I suck at summaries.Supercorp through the good times and the bad.When there is no one left to trust will they still have each other?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. Can you take me home?

Love is never easy, Kara knows that, probably better than anyone. It's hard enough for normal people to find that one person who will love them for the rest of their lives, the thing about Kara is she is far from normal. She has a super secret identity to add to the challenge, there is a reason superheroes don't date. It puts the people that love in danger, but sometimes its impossible to avoid. After all no on ever plans to fall in love. 

Kara's story starts 3 years ago, the day she first met Lena Kieran Luthor. Like most people in the world, Kara had heard of the Luthors, but Lena was a mystery, no one knew Lena. It was the reason Kara became a reporter, she'd always fought to find out the truth, to learn about people, who better to start with than the beautiful young CEO so calm and collected, so completely different and unknown. Kara had a few meetings with Lena, they were always professional, never too personal. Kara never wanted to push Lena into sharing more than she was comfortable with, no matter how desperate she was to unravel the mystery of the younger woman. 

Kara slowly drew back some of her professionalism creating a relaxed, friendly atmosphere between the two of them. Lena was more than happy to allow this but made sure to draw a line, at least at first. This all went out the window when Kara interrupted her lunch one day. It wasn't a meeting, they had no way of knowing where the other was but the two women were both drawn to the same restaurant at the same time. A pull of fate. Lena had arrived first, she'd order a small glass of wine and a salad. She has no real intentions of eating, she just wanted out of the office for a few hours, something she'd never admit. She had her laptop out, and was working on the next stage of expanding L-Corp's global reach, when in walked the bubbly reporter. 

"Lena?" Hi, I didn't know you'd be here. How are you?" Kara smiled turning from her spot in the queue to face the CEO.

"Kara, hi. I haven't seen you in awhile. I'm busy as always, but I thought I'd get out for some lunch, I haven't seen much of the city yet." Lena admitted closing her laptop slightly but not fully.

"I'm glad to see you finally out of that office, the city is wonderful, you should let me take you on a tour sometime." Kara laughed.

"I'm not sure I have the time for any tours at the moment, but thank you for your kind offer. What brings THE Kara Danvers to this kind of place? You strike me more as a pizza and potstickers kind of person." Lena asked not wanting to sound too rude but confused as to Kara's choice of restaurant.

"Wow you are very impressive, pizza and potstickers are my most favorite foods, but I'm celebrating and someone told me the chicken noodles here are to die for, so I thought I'd try the fancy side of food." Kara laughed, dipping her head whilst readjusting her glasses.

"Celebrating?" Lena questioned closing her laptop fully, the blonde now having gained all her attention. 

"Oh, its nothing big. My boss has been giving me a really hard time about my most recent article, but he finally approved it today. It's not what he wanted but its the right story to tell." Kara sighed.

"Kara that's amazing, you stood up for yourself and have written the story you believe is worth telling. That is definitely worth celebrating." Lena said reaching to grab the reporters hand. 

"I know, but I'm worried its not what people want to read, no one wants to hear about the little guys, they want gossip, they want the latest fight between Super...." Kara stopped herself, taking a step back worried she may offend Lena.

"Kara, sit down." Lena said calmly.

"Lena..."

"Listen to me Miss Danvers, you have an amazing voice and the opportunity to change the narrative. The world is so caught up on which Super is fighting which Luthor...tell them about the little guys. Tell them the stories that will be missed, the really important ones, the stories that will spark change, not the ones that ignite fear." Lena said, her voice full of passion. 

"Thank you Lena, for supporting me, even though you don't really no me." Kara said reaching for Lena's hand.

"You did them same for me. Now, enough of that, we are celebrating, order what you want, its on me, and whilst you're at it, tell me about yourself. I think its about time we did get to know each other." Lena chuckled signalling the waiter over.

After that day lunch dates became a regular thing for the two women. At least once a week they would meet for lunch and a chat, soon learning at lot more about each other, even things no one would have thought to share. The two very quickly became best friends. The truth was always there in the back of Kara's mind, one day she's have to tell Lena who she was, she couldn't keep her identity hidden forever, but revealing the truth would put the Luthor in danger and that was something Kara couldn't live with.

Kara was sat at her desk working on a new article she was desperately trying to get it done before her lunch with Lena. They were going to try this new Italian place a few blocks away. Suddenly Kara phone went off, everyone had their own tone so she know exactly who it was, Lena. It was a text.

**'I'm so sorry Kara, I wont be able to join you for lunch today, something has come up at L-Corp, Reschedule? x'**

Kara was both sad and relieved, she loved spending time with Lena but missing lunch would give her time to finish her article.

**'No worries Lena, how does next Tuesday sound? I hope everything is okay at L-Corp, let me know if I can help. :) x'**

Kara always worried when Lena cancelled lunch, it would always mean something bad had happened.

**'Tuesday sounds perfect. x'**

Kara smiled, she couldn't wait for Tuesday.

It was late and Kara was the last person to leave CatCo, she'd glued herself to her desk all afternoon in order to get her article done, luckily there was no super emergency. She stood up from her desk and stretched her muscles, she'd been inside all day and definitely didn't get as much sunlight as she would have liked. Kara gathered her things and head for the elevator, her stomach making strange noises, she hadn't eaten which was unlike her. Once she was out of the building, she flew to her favorite takeaways place, buying enough food so feed a small army. She was heading home when she notice Lena office light was still on. She knew the CEO must have had a long day and decided to check up on her. She landed in a back alley and made her way round to the front entrance of the building where she was greeting by security Steve.

"Good Evening Miss Danvers." Steve smiled.

"Good Evening Steve. I'm here to check on Lena, can I go up?"

"Sure thing Miss Danvers, please try and convince Miss Luthor to go home. I can't tell you why, but she's had a long day." Steve sighed steeping aside to let Kara through.

"I try my best, here you like chocolate cake right?" Kara said handing Steve a small container.

"I sure do, thank you Miss Danvers." Steve said chuckling as the blonde reporter made her way up towards Lena's office.

As Kara rounded the corner to Lena's office she could see the door was left open slightly, as she got closer she could hear faint crying. Worried for her friend Kara picked up her pace as practically flew into the room. It was a mess, there were papers all over the floor, broken glass everywhere and a vase of flowers lay smashed next to a crying Lena.

"Lena?! What happened? Are you hurt?" Kara asked frantically as she knelt down next to Lena.

"Kara? What are you doing here?" Lena mumbled looking up slightly.

"I was on my way home, I saw the light on and came to see if you were okay, you said something had happened." Kara admitted quietly as if not to scare the younger woman.

"Kara you shouldn't be here, you need to go." Lena sighed physically pushing Kara's chest. Kara felt something wet on her shirt, she looked down to see a bloody hand print.

"Lena you're bleeding?! Let me see!" Kara said trying to remain calm but her voice faltering. Without saying a word Lena extended out her hand to reveal a deep cut on her palm. Quickly Kara scanned the room for a first aid kit, finding on in a nearby cupboard she quickly retrieved it and began bandaging Lena's hand.

"Kara?" Lena said quietly watching as the reporter wrapped a bandage round her hand.

"Yes Lena?"

"Can you take me home?" Lena whispered as if she didn't want the blonde to hear the question. 

"Of course, come on." Kara said standing slowly and helping Lena to do the same. Without another word the two left Lena's office, Kara picked up the food she had dropped and guided Lena down to the garage, making sure to look the office door behind her. Lena was slow, she was hurt and whatever had happened had clearly effected the young CEO. Kara helped Lena into the passenger side of the car, before getting in and starting to drive home. Lena didn't live too far away which was good because Kara was not a big fan of driving and Lena's car was expensive. Once they arrived, Kara unlocked the penthouse door and helped Lena in.

"Have you eaten?" Kara asked placing the bags of food down on the kitchen counter.

"No..." Lena admitted in a whisper.

"Okay, why don't you go and clean up, I will heat up some of this food and we'll go from there." Kara suggested not sure what else to do.

"Thank you Kara..." Lena said as she made her way deeper into the penthouse to clean up. 

Kara carefully removed the food containers from the bags and heated them in the microwave, she didn't no how long Lena would be so there was not point rushing. She didn't know what to do, or how to help. She only wishes she'd arrived sooner. Lena could have been alone in there for awhile. The food was all heated and Kara had found plates and cutlery. She was reaching up to get two glasses out of the cupboard when she remembered the blood on her shirt. She found a damp cloth by the sink and attempted to clean her shirt but it was no use, it had dried into the fabric.

"Look's like I owe you a new shirt." Lena said shyly as she entered the room.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure Eliza will know how to get it out." Kara chuckled walking towards Lena.

"Here you can put this on if you want." Lena said handing Kara a jumper.

"Thank you Lena." Kara said taking the jumper, she quickly left the room and put it on, folding her shirt and placing it in her bag.

"Were you going to eat this all yourself?" Lena questioned as Kara entered the kitchen.

"I was going to try..." Kara laughed.

"I don't know how you get eat so much and still look like that." Lena sighed.

"You want to know my secret? I'm an alien." Kara joked trying to cheer Lena up.

"Yes, I know." Lena said looking directly at Kara for the first time all evening.


	2. You could have caused a scandal.

Kara froze, unable to respond. She could tell Lena was serious, this wasn't a joke, she was admitting she knew. 

"Lena..." Kara began

Lena sighed, without saying a word she picked up a plate of food and sat down at the table. Kara unsure of what to do follow Lena's lead at sat in silence poking at her food, for the first time ever not wanting to eat any. After about an hour of silence Kara finally asked the question that had been floating around the two.

"How long?" 

"I don't know" Lena mumbled.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Kara asked in almost a whisper.

"I mean I don't know exactly how long, I've been so caught up in everything, I don't remember exactly when or how I figured it out, but I did." Lena said as she began to cry.

"Lena" Kara gasped as she quickly moved to wrap the younger woman up in her arms.

"It was him Kara..." Lena finally whispered after a few minutes.

"Who?" Kara questioned calmly playing with Lena's hair.

"Lex. Well his goons, they were disguised as government or maybe they were, either way they stole everything. They stormed the place and took everything. Kara its all gone." Lena cried.

"That's what happened at L-Corp, why didn't you call me?" Kara asked softly.

"There's nothing you could have done." Lena cried.

"I could have been there for you..."

"You're here now..." Lena whispered 

Kara didn't want to push Lena to answer any questions, the younger woman had been through a lot today, but there was still one question at the front of Kara's mind.

"If you knew about me, why didn't you say anything?" Kara questioned unable to keep the thought to herself.

Lena suddenly pushed out of the kryptonian's arms and stood up, grabbing Kara's hand, guiding her deeper into the penthouse to an area Kara had never seen before. At the ended of a very long hallway was a large lead lined door. Lena walked up to it, slowly placing her hand on the scanner, never once letting go of the blonde's hand. The door opened slowly to reveal an empty looking room. Lena waited until the two of them were stood directly in the middle of the room before pressing a button on her phone. Within seconds the room lit up and appeared to change shape. Kara immediately recognized what she was looking at. 

_It was the view from the top of L-Corp, there was a meteor shower that night and the city and turn off all the lights so people could watch it. Kara had set up a picnic blanket and food, she'd insisted that Lena had to watch it with her, and that they had to wear pyjamas. Kara was wearing blue checkered pyjama pants and a NC jumper. Her hair was shinning in the moonlight, reflecting colors Lena had never seen before._

_"Woah Lena look!" Kara practically shouting pointing to the sky. Lena turned to watch the sky, she made a wish on the star before turning back to Kara. Lena enjoyed watching Kara, she was like an excited child, gasping and giggling as she pointed out the shooting stars._

_"It's really pretty Lena." Kara sighed happily. Lena didn't bother looking, she just continued watching her friend._

_"You look cold." Kara said having taken her eyes off of the sky and looks at the young Luthor._

_"I'm a little cold but I will be fine." Lena said trying to sound convincing but in reality she was freezing._

_"Here, put this on." Kara said taking off her NC jumper, revealing an L-Corp t-shirt, and handing it to Lena._

_"Thank you, but if you get too cold you have to take it back." Lena said putting the jumper on. "I can't believe you are actually wearing that." Lena laughed gesturing to Kara's t-shirt._

_"I love it, its my_ _favorite and I love supporting my best friend." Kara laughed proudly showing off her t-shirt._

_"I love you." Lena said casually as she lay down to watch the sky better, and to avoid looking at Kara's reaction._

_"I love you too." Kara said laying down next to Lena and snuggling closer._

_"As a kid, I used to look at the sky and wonder what was out there. Who would have thought one day I'd find out." Lena chuckled._

_"It's strange really, the universe is so big and so small all at once." Kara said more the herself than as a response to Lena._

_The two fell into comfortable silence watching the stars._

Kara turned to look at Lena, only to find her starting and their intertwined hands and not watching what was being displayed around them. Lena noticed Kara looked at her and raised her head making eye contact with Kara.

"What is this place Lena?" Kara asked not breaking the eye contact.

"The room is designed to show, you're happiest memory. This is mine..." Lena whispered.

"Woah..." Kara breathed.

"You asked why I didn't say anything...its because I didn't want anything to change. I thought I could just ignore it. I thought if you knew I knew, then things would change. I don't want things to change. I don't want Supergirl. I never have. I want Kara, because Kara makes me so incredibly happy." Lena admitted as silent tears began to fall down her cheeks. Kara uses her free hand to gently wipe the tears away.

"I'm always going to be Kara, nothing is ever going to change." Kara smiled at the younger woman.

"Yes it will, but I'm okay with that." Lena gently smiled.

"You've got troubles, well I got them too, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you, we'll stick together and we'll see it through. You've got a friend in me." Kara sings playfully.

"You're an idiot." Lena say smiling, continuing to stare at her best friend.

"Do you think it will work for me?" Kara asked after a few minutes of the two women just staring at each other.

"It should do, kryptonians brains work in a similar way to humans." Lena said thinking about it.

"Can we try it?" Kara asked shyly.

"Of course." Lena said pressing a few buttons on her phone. It took a little longer than it did the first time but the room slowly changed into a new scene. It was the park in the middle of the city. Lena had asked to go on a walk during their lunch break, it had been a particularly bad day and she need to clear her head. 

_The two had been walked around the park continuing their conversation from lunch, they were on the 3rd lap when all of a sudden this golden Labrador came bounding up to the two of them. It ran straight into Lena, knocking her over. Lena lay on her back with this dog effectively sat on her chest, licking her face. Kara couldn't help but laugh, it was such a funny sight, Lena looked so small stuck under the dog. Lena managed to sit herself up. She began playing with the dog, making funny noises and messing up the dogs fur. Kara couldn't help but watch the scene play out, the sun shinning in Lena's eyes making them light up and she had the biggest grin on her face. Eventually the owner caught up with the dog, she apologized heavily for the situation. The put the dog on his lead and began walking away, the dog turned to look at Lena, almost as if he was sad to leave. Kara watched the dog leave before turning back to Lena, who was still sat on the floor, breathing heavily._

_"Well you seem to have made a new friend." Kara laughed extending a hand to help Lena up._

_"I didn't really have a choice. He was very cute though." Lena laughed excepting the help._

_"He was." Kara chuckled still watching Lena._

_"You know, he kinda reminded me of you." Lena laughed nudging the blonde with her shoulder._

_"Really? I don't remember tackling you to the ground and smothering you with kisses." Kara chuckled pushing Lena back slightly._

_"You're an idiot." Lena smiled._

_"WAIT A MINUTE! It's the blonde hair right?" Kara practically shouts._

_"Definitely." Lena jokes before continuing to walk._

_Kara watches was Lena walks away, waiting for the right moment, before running up behind her, wrapping her arms around Lena and quickly licking her cheek._

_"Ewwww, Kara, get off me." Lena shouts._

_"Oh so its cute when he does it." Kara laughs she thought it was funny, even if Lena's cheek did taste like a horrible mix of dog spit and make-up._

_"He's a dog, Kara. You can't just go around licking people." Lena complained pulling a wet wipe out of her bag._

_"Fine." Kara pouts before placing a quick kiss on Lena's cheek. Lena stops in her tracks, turning to stare at Kara, her face quickly becoming red._

_"Kara..." Lena complains playfully raising an eyebrow._

_"What...?" Kara says acted oblivious._

_"You're lucky there's no paparazzi about, otherwise you could have caused a scandal." Lena jokes._

_"Nah, I think the city is a little to busy with all the supergirl drama, they wouldn't care about us." Kara joked back._

_"It's not often I say this, but you do know who I am right?" Lena said in a rather serious tone._

_"Of course, you're billionaire genius Lena Luthor." Kara joked back._

_"Yes and you are award winning reporter Kara Danvers, I think they'd care." Lena said once again in a serious tone._

_"Okay, okay, I get it." Kara said holding her hands up in defeat._

_"Good." Lena chuckles._

_"Lena...I love you." Kara says playing with her hands._

_"I love you too, you idiot, now come on, I need to get back to work." Lena said grabbing Kara's handing and pulling her through the park._

The memory ended and the room returned to normal, both women were stood looking at each other, neither knowing what to say. 

"I still can't believe you licked my face." Lena said trying to break the awkward tension.

"Yeah...that was weird, I blame the heat, it must have got to my head." Kara laughed.

"Sure it did." Lena said smirking only for it to be broken by a yawn.

"Come on." Kara said pulling Lena out of the room and towards her room. 

"Where are we going?" Lena said yawning again, the events of the day catching up with her.

"To bed." Kara replied.

"Well thats very forward of you Miss Danvers." Lena joked.

"Oh Rao, not like that, Lena what the..." Kara said turning bright red.

"Relax Kara, I'm joking, but nice to know you wouldn't..." Lena laughs between yawns.

"No, no, it's not that I wouldn't its just that, you're my friend and I mean you're you and I'm...rao Lena, I would if thats what you wanted...but you...its just...I'm..." Kara was rambling somehow getting redder.

"Kara, darling would you like a shovel?" Lena laughed still yawning.

"What for?" Kara questioned snapping out of her rambling.

"It might make it easier to dig that hole you're in." Lena chuckled as she opened her bedroom door. 

"Rao, Lena...will you be okay?" Kara asked changed the subject but the redness still present in her cheeks.

"I'll be fine, and if I'm not I'll call." Lena sighed.

"Okay, goodnight Lena." Kara said placing a small kiss on the top of Lena's head and flying away before the Luthor could register what happened.

"Goodnight Kara. You're such an idiot." Lena smiled before closing her door and heading to bed.


	3. And They Are Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few months since that night at Lena's penthouse, the superfriends decide to go on a well needed holiday. There's fun and games. Oh and roommates.

It was a few months after that evening spent in Lena's penthouse. Lena had been working relentlessly to clean up all the damage caused by Lex's goons. It gave her a good reason to revamp her office, she added things that made her feel more comfortable. After all she had a meetings room the only people to ever enter her office besides her were her assistant Jess and Kara, she had no need to impress either of them. She got rid of a lot of things, exchanging them for things more her style, she did however keep the original couch, she couldn't bring herself to change it. That couch had brought her some of her happiest memories. Kara had helped her with the whole thing, insisting that it was a waste of money hiring men to move heavy things around when she had Supergirl as a best friend. Lena being a billionaire couldn't care less about the money but she was glad to spend any time she could with her best friend. Neither mention what had happened that night in Lena's penthouse, neither brave enough to make the first move. 

It was a Friday at that meant game night, the superfriends were huddled together in Kara's apartment. Alex and Kelly cuddled together in a chair, Nia and Brainy on one couch and Kara and Lena on the other. That had been playing Monopoly with of course Lena won, the group were now in a heated discussion about what game to play night. Kara really didn't mind what game they played she just enjoyed spending time with her family. Cuddled next to her Lena was more occupied with the email she had just received than the argument breaking out in front of her. 

"Hey, game night is not the time for answering emails." Kara chuckled scooting over and resting her head on the CEO's shoulder.

"I know, its just Sam and I have been working really hard to get this expansion approved, the planning has finally come through so Sam was just sending over a few things to sign." Lena sighed leaning her head on top of the blondes. 

"That's great Lena!" Kara mumbled.

"It is, but why do I get the feeling you're not that happy about it?" Lena questioned putting her phone down and adjusting her position to face Kara. 

"You've just been working so much at the moment, you need a break, I miss you." Kara pouted.

"I miss you too Kara, I hate having to work so much. We all deserve a break." Lena sighed.

"Why don't we take a break then? You said the other day that even with approval you can't started work on it for a few weeks. Lets all take a break, the Midvale funfair starts tomorrow we could all go for a few days." Kara said full of excitement.

"I don't know Kara..." Lena started.

"I think it's a great idea Kara. We all need to relax a little and I'm sure John could handle things here whilst we are gone." Kelly interrupted. 

"I agree, Andrea has been trying to get us to take a vacation for weeks." Nia laughed, joining in the conversation. The comment earned some nods and sounds of approval from Alex and Brainy. 

"Come on Lena, it's you we are waiting for." Kara chuckled pouting at the CEO. 

"Fine...on one condition, Sam and Ruby come with us, god knows that woman needs a break just as much as I do." Lena laughed. 

"Yes of course it feels like forever since I've seen Sam and Ruby!! I'll call Eliza and let her know we are all coming." Kara screamed a little loudly, running over to the kitchen where her phone was charging.

"I hope you know what you've got yourself into Luthor, Kara get very excited about the fair." Alex laughed as Lena watched the blonde run off. 

Lena just smiled, she really had missed the blonde, she spent a lot of time with her redecorating but after that she'd hardly seen her best friend. 

"Eliza say she can't wait to see all of us, she's just had the old barn renovated, into a B&B so some of us can stay there and some in the house." Kara said excitedly as she walked back over to the group.

"That's great. Well it looks like we should get going, we've got packing to do." Kelly chuckled standing up and heading towards the kitchen with some empty glasses.

"We should go to." Nia said unwrapping herself from the blanket she was snuggled under.

Everyone quickly made the exists to pack for the next few days, the last to leave was Lena. 

"Do you want a ride home? I could help you pack?" Kara offered holding out a hand to help the younger woman up from the couch. 

"Are you sure? You have you're own packing to do." Lena yawned.

"I'm sure, it won't take me long to pack, superspeed and all that." Kara smiled at the woman in front of her.

"Okay, come on then." Lena said wrapping her arms around the hero ready for her flight across the city. Quickly Kara scooped Lena up in her arms and took off out the window towards Lena's penthouse.

Landing carefully on the balcony, Lena wasted no time heading towards her wardrobe looking for a suitcase. Seeing that in what right on the top self, out of her reach, she turned to the hero stood behind her gesturing for her help. Kara carefully floated a little, retrieving the case with no problems. 

"Here. Remember to pack some jumpers, I'm told Midvale is quite cold this time of year." Kara smiled watching as Lena carefully picked out her clothes. Lena looked at her collection of dresses for a moment before picking out a simple but beautiful red dress, packing it carefully into her case.

"What do you need a dress for? We are going to the fair not a Gala." Kara chuckled. 

"You never know when you are going to need a nice dress Kara. It's like the English Royals, they never go anywhere without funeral attire, I never go anywhere without a nice dress." Lena explained winking at the blonde.

"Oh I, I suppose it is always good to be prepared." Kara stuttered turned a shade of red similar to that of the dress, she always had that reaction when Lena winked at her, the CEO had quickly figured that out and loved to make the reporter blush.

The two quickly finished packing the rest of Lena's clothes and made arrangements to meet each other downstairs in the morning, everyone was making their own way to Eliza's house so Kara and Lena decided they would go together. Kara left the younger woman to sleep, heading back to her own apartment to pack her own belongings. 

The journey to Midvale would take a few hours and Kara wanted to be there before the others and obviously in time for breakfast, which meant Lena had to wake up a 4am. It's not the she's not used to going to bed late and getting up early, she owns a company its normal for her, the only thing was its not very restful which is the whole point of the trip. Nevertheless, Kara wanted to go early so Lena didn't complain, besides it would give her time to talk to Eliza without the others, Lena had only met her once before and things ended rather abruptly. Lena wanted to make a good impression, she cared about the opinion of the older woman, she was the adoptive mother of her best friend, Lena feels as though she needs her approval. The smile on the blondes face when Lena appeared outside the building was enough of a reason for Lena to drag herself out of bed. It had been a long time since she'd seen Kara so genuinely happy, the hero always wore a smile but Lena could see it in her eyes that in wasn't always genuine. 

"You look far too happy considering the time." Lena chuckled still half asleep. 

"I'm going back to the place a grew up with my best friend, of course I'm happy." Kara smiled widely, taking Lena's bags a throwing them into the back of the car. It was an old looking car, but very modern on the inside. Lena had had it adapted. It was perfect for the journey. Lena had given Kara the keys last night so she could get it out of the garage. Alex had warned Lena about Kara's driving countless times before but the young CEO never saw the problem, she felt nothing but safe with Kara.

"I brought some snacks and a few drinks, including that ice tea you like, its in the cool box on the back seat." Kara said walking round the car to open the door for Lena.

"Thank you, Kara, always the gentlewoman." Lena yawned, she was far more tired than she thought. 

"Only for you." Kara blushed getting into the drivers side and starting the car. 

Lena must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knows they are driving down a country road, roofed with overhanging trees, the sun shining though in small rays. She looks over at Kara who is focused on the road humming a calming tune, one Lena instantly recognises. It was a song her mother used to sing to her a night to help her sleep. Lena would sing it to herself quietly most nights after being adopted by the Luthors. It always helped Lena to calm down and sleep. She would still sing it now, when she'd had a particularly bad day, a fact Kara had learnt one night when she arrived at Lena's for dinner, only to find Lena wandering around the kitchen in tears singing to herself. Lena smiled to herself shifting slightly in her seat. The noise caused Kara to glace over and see that Lena had woken up.

"Good Morning, we are about 30 minuets away, you slept most of the way." Kara smiled before turning her attention back to the road. 

"Kara, you should have woken me, we agreed to share the driving responsibilities." Lena sighed feeling bad the blonde had driven almost the whole way.

"Relax Lena it's fine, I don't mind. Now that you're awake though, can you pass me a water?" Kara asked gesturing to the cool box in the back.

"Fine, but I'm driving on the way back." Lena said handing the blonde an open water bottle and grabbing herself an iced tea.

"Deal" Kara laughed. It was silent for awhile, but comfortable, although it did raise a question.

"Why isn't the radio on? You hate driving without music." Lena asked turning to look at Kara. 

"I didn't want to wake you, so I opted for humming to myself." Kara chuckled glancing quickly at Lena.

"I heard that." Lena sighed happily. 

"You did?!" Kara asked turning a bright shade of red. 

"Yes, it was cute, my favourite song." Lena smiled a blush appearing in her own cheeks.

"You told me it helps you to sleep and you were sleeping so...." Kara mumbled unable to finish her sentence. 

"Always the gentlewoman." Lena joked before looking down at her phone. She had a text from Sam saying she was leaving, and one from Alex saying the others were about 2 hours behind them. 

"Alex and the others will be another 2 hours, so we get first dibs on our room." Lena said after replying to Alex.

"OUR?" Kara asked.

"Yes we, you said Eliza had 4 spare rooms, Alex and Kelly, Nia and Brainy, Sam and Ruby, that leaves the two of us." Lena explained.

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that." Kara said turning away from Lena a little.

"If it's a problem I'm sure I can stay with Sam and Ruby." Lena said worried she'd made to blonde uncomfortable.

"NO! no, it's not a problem, I just hadn't thought about sleeping arrangements. I guess that your organisational skills shinny through." Kara laughed awkwardly. 

About 20 minuets later they pulled into the driveway of Kara and Alex's childhood home. Lena had texted when she had woken up letting her know that they would be arriving soon. Eliza was waiting on the porch for the two women to arrive. Kara was quick to jump out of the car and run into the house drawn in by the smell of freshly cooked breakfast, shouting a hello to Eliza. 

"Hello to you too Kara." Eliza chuckled glancing in the direction the hero had run, before turning her attention towards the young CEO stood in her driveway.

"Lena darling it's so good to see you again." Eliza said pulling the young woman in for a hug. 

"It's good to see you too Mrs. Danvers, I apologise for Kara, she hasn't eaten this morning she ended up driving the whole way." Lena chuckled stepping out of the hug.

"Please Lena, call me Eliza. As for Kara, you have no need to apologise, I quite used to this sort of arrival." Eliza laughed, turning to head into the house. "Come inside for some food, I'll send Kara out for the bags later."

Lena followed Eliza in to the kitchen to find Kara filling up her plate. Eliza stood next to her with her own plate. Lena watched the scene with fondness. It was the kind of thing that never happened in the Luthor house. The Danvers where the kind of family Lena never had. 

"Come on Lena, the pancakes are amazing." Kara smiled with a half eaten pancake in her hand and a full plate in the other. 

"Everything looks amazing, Eliza you've made enough food to feed a small army." Lena smiled grabbing a plate.

"Well soon I'll have a house full of superheroes, sounds like a small army to me." Eliza laughed heading towards the dinning room.

"Kara darling you've got syrup all over your face." Lena laughed grabbing a napkin and wiping Kara's face."

"Thanks." Kara mumbled with a mouthful of food, before walking to join Eliza in the dinning room. Lena quickly plated up some food for herself before heading to join the two women.

"Kara tells me you've just had approval for a new L-Corp branch. That's great news Lena." Eliza congratulated the CEO.

"Yes, it's taken months but I very happy that its finally going to happen. I have only one problem, I need to find someone to run the new expansion." Lena chuckled glancing over at Kara. 

"Lena...what are you planning?" Kara asked glancing between Lena and Eliza. 

"Well, the new branch is specialising in bio-engineering." Lena explains.

"Oh I see what you are doing?" Kara exclaims.

"It's going to be built on some land in 'the middle of nowhere' about 30 minutes away from here." Lena continued. "I was wondering Dr. Danvers, if you would consider leading the team." Lena asked.

"Oh Lena, are you sure?" Eliza gasped.

"Yes I'm quite sure, you are the best bio-engineer I know. I was planning on asking you once the building was underway but Kara here had the brilliant idea to come and visit, so why not ask you now?" 

"I don't know what to say, I'd be honoured." Eliza replied.

"Well then Dr. Danvers, welcome to the L-Corp team, I will send you over the details when we return to National City." Lena smiled happily.

"Congratulations Eliza, Lena is brilliant, you two will do amazing work. Lena did however promise that she would not talk about work whilst we were here." Kara joked.

"I promise that's it Kara, from now on I will relax and not talk about work again." Lena joked back. 

"Good. Come on Lena, let's go pick a room." Kara said holding out a hand of Lena.

"Can I suggest the barn? I'm very pleased with how it has turned out." Eliza suggested. Before Eliza could say another word Kara had swopped Lena up and flew out to the barn.

"Roommates? Can't wait to see how that ends." Eliza chuckled to herself. 


	4. Hey One Question, What The Hell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The superfriends go to the fair, Nia gets traumatised.

Kara flew Lena into the barn, where she held her for a few seconds longer than necessary before eventually putting her down and heading to pick a room. Lena stood for a minute recovering from her unexpected flight, her heart racing, she of course blamed the surprise of flying not the way Kara had held her, so carefully and so closely. Lena's face reddened as she managed to follow the kryptonian. 

"Lena, come look at this." Kara shouted from upstairs. Lena followed her voice into the upstairs bedroom, where Kara was sat at the end of the bed staring out of the large double doors, leading to a small balcony. 

"Isn't it beautiful?" Kara sighed happily as the younger woman sat down next to her. 

"Yes, it is." Lena sighed happily not having taken her eyes of off Kara. 

"I bet the sunrise is even better, we have to stay in the room Lena." the blonde smiled goofily turning to face Lena. 

"Of course Darling." Lena smiled back. 

"This is going to be so much fun." Kara laughed placing a small kiss on the Luthors cheek before speeding off to collect their bags.

"I can't wait." Lena chuckled.

A few hours later the others had all arrived, Alex and Kelly had unpacked and gone out for a walk, Alex wanted to show her the woods. Brainy and Nia were in the kitchen discussing Eliza's job, well Brainy was, Nia was eating her snacks and watching as Eliza politely answered ALL of Brainy's questions, laughing every so often. Sam and Lena were sat on the couch chatting happily between themselves. Kara and Ruby, sat on the floor in front of them playing Mario Kart. Lena loved the relationship Kara had with Ruby, all the superfriends had stepped up to help Sam look after Ruby, she became everyone's child, but Kara always took the extra time to check in on her. Sam had admitted to Lena a few months ago that Kara would drop in once a week to play games with Ruby, or bring her a new food she'd discovered.

"Those two are inseparable." Lena laughed.

"Yeah they are, I love it though, I don't always have a lot of time for Ruby, it helps to know she has Kara, and all of you."

"We all love Ruby, but Kara, there's something different, she always has time for Ruby, she was even late to dinner once because she had taken Ruby to the cinema." Lena mused.

"I didn't understand it at first either, but she explained it once." Sam chuckled remembering.

_One night after Ruby had gone to bed, Kara had stayed to help Sam clean up._

_"You are so good with Ruby." Sam smiled as she handed the blonde a plate to put away._

_"Thank you, I think I've always been good with kids." Kara laughed._

_"Why do you always drop in though? It's not that I don't mind it, but you don't need to check on us." Sam questioned the hero._

_"Ummm, well, I just want to make sure everything is okay with you both. I know we defeated Reign, and that we blocked your powers, but for awhile there I wasn't sure we could. Ruby nearly lost you, everyone nearly lost you. I can't help but feel as though I could have done better. It was a lot for both of you. I guess, it helps me to know that you are both okay. I just want you both to know that I am always here if you need me." Kara admitted quietly._

_"Oh Kara. You know there was nothing more you could have done. You don't owe us anything." Sam replied._

_"I know, but that doesn't change how I feel. You are important to all of us. You are family now. I know you work too much, I just want Ruby to have someone who is there. I know what its like to not have anyone around growing up. It's not you're fault, you have to work so much, you're a single mother trying to provide for your daughter, I just think, I have all this free time, why not spend it making a difference?" Kara sighed almost lost in thought._

_Sam broke down crying in that moment, Kara was right, they had all been through a lot and she wasn't always there for Ruby, but she was glad Kara could be. Lena had always said how amazing the woman was, she'd seen it for herself time and time again. She had made a life long friend in Kara and the others, she felt she could relax a little knowing she had a family to support her._

"Wow, I never knew she felt like that." Lena said tears forming in her eyes after hearing the story.

"Neither did I, but I'm glad I do now, and I know Ruby looks forward to the evenings Kara come round after school, though she'll never admit it, she's too cool for feelings now." Sam laughed. 

"Teenagers, I hear they're the worst." Lena joked. 

"They have their nice moments." Sam joked back. The two turn to watch the game going on in front of they only to see Kara drive off a cliff and Ruby win the race. 

"Leeeeena, I keep loosing." Kara whined flopping down onto the couch between the two women.

"I'm sorry darling, Ruby is clearly just better." Lena smiled pulling Kara in for a hug.

"I will win one day." Kara sighed leaning into the hug.

"So you all ready for the fair?" Alex said suddenly appearing next to the couch.

"Woah, Alex when did you get back?" Sam asked jumping slightly.

"About an hour ago, you two were too distracted watching your children." Alex joked.

"HEY I'M NOT A CHILD!" Kara shouted.

"Sure you aren't." Alex laughed heading back towards Kelly and the others.

"Come on then, let's go." Sam laughed standing and helping Ruby put away the gaming equipment. 

The group all head to the fair, Brainy and Nia head straight for the ring toss, Brainy shouting about how its all just physics and that he could easily win Nia the big bear. Alex and Kelly head towards the mirror maze with Sam and Ruby. The lights of the fair were bright and colourful, there was a strong smell of hotdogs and popcorn. It's the kind of thing they would normally cause Lena to panic, there was too much going on and too many people. She could feel herself becoming a little overwhelmed, but just as she was about to suggest finding a quite area she felt Kara grab her hand. Glancing quickly at their joined hands then back up to the blonde, Lena felt herself relax a little. She was safe, she had Kara, the same Kara who always made her feel safe. 

"You okay? I know you don't really like these kind of things." Kara asked quietly.

"It's quite a lot but I'm okay, I'll let you know if I need to leave." Lena smiled.

"Okay, what do you want to do?" 

"Let's just walk for awhile, we can stop if something looks fun." Lena suggests.

"And they is why you are the genius." Kara laughed tightening her grip on Lena's hand ever so slightly and leading her deeper into the fair ground. Lena spent most of her time watching Kara, as her face lit up at the sight if all the games and rides. She watched the way the colourful lights reflected in Kara's hair making her appear almost magical. Lena watched as the blondes smile got wider, she listened to the way Kara spoke about her adventures with Alex and noted how she would breathe deeply just before laughing. Lena knew she was in too deep when Kara would turn and look at her, almost as if time had stopped, the two looked at each other for what felt minutes but was only seconds, before Kara pulled Lena into a tight hug, resting her hand on top of Lena's.

"Kara, are you okay?" Lena mumbled into the taller woman's chest.

"I thought I'd loose you." Kara whispered.

"Kara..."

"I thought, if you knew, that you'd leave, that you'd hate me." Kara continued.

"I could never hate you Kara...never in a million years." Lena whispered back. The two stayed like that for a few minutes, not caring about the strange looks they were getting from people passing. Kara eventually pulled away, her eyes widening at the sight behind Lena.

"LAZER TAG!!!! LENA PLEASE WE HAVE TO!!!" Kara screamed happily.

"Lazer tag?" Lena questioned turning to look behind her.

"YES! PLEASE!" Kara shouted.

"Come on then." Lena laughed grabbing Kara's hand and walking over to the entrance.

"Two please." Lena said to the man at the entrance.

"Here you go Miss. Instructions and rules are on the wall to the left, remember to return your vests and guns at the end." The man said handed over the equipment. Kara and Lena put the vests on and tested it was all working, before entering the arena. Everything was painted with UV paint making it glow under the lights. The white of Kara's shoelaces shone so bright they almost acted like a beacon making Kara very easy to spot in the dark. The two ran about finding good hiding spots whilst they waited for the round to start. The announcement came over the speaker beginning the round, both women quickly racked up a ton of points some how managing to avoid the other. Before they knew it they had 2 minutes left until the end of the round. That's when Kara spotted Lena near a corner with her back flat against the wall. Quickly, Kara ran over to the younger woman, putting her arms up and trapping Lena against the wall.

"Well hello Miss." Kara smirked at the shocked look on Lena's face.

"Kara..." Lena gasped at the sudden arrival. Kara slowly leaned towards Lena. Lowering herself down to whisper in Lena's ear, Lena could feel her hot breath of her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"Thank you for the extra points." Kara whispered quickly before shooting the Luthor right in the chest earning herself a combo. Kara turned to run away but was stopped by a hand on her arm. Lena quickly turned pushing Kara against the wall. Standing up on her tip toes, Lena grabbed Kara's face pulling her into a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted only a few seconds but rendered Kara unable to move. Taking the opportunity Lena shoot Kara straight in the chest earning herself 20 points.

"Thanks for the extra points darling." Lena whispered just as the alarm went off signalling the end of the round. Lena walked to return the equipment a smirk covering her face. Kara however was stood dead still against the wall, she was just about to follow Lena when she heard a voice next to her.

"Hey One Question, What The Hell?" 


	5. Chapter 5 - "I Can't Wait To Tell This Story To My Grandchildren"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Nia talk about what happened, Kara then has to face Lena when it's time for bed but can't keep her thoughts straight. ;)

"NIA! HI! What are you doing here?" Kara asked turning to face the young hero.

"I was playing lazer tag, what are YOU doing here?" Nia laughed at the older woman.

"I was playing lazer tag too, obviously, then Lena...we...I don't know...Nia what just happened?" Kara asked turning bright red, thinking about the scene that had just played out.

"Lena kissed you, you didn't stop her, you were practically making out in the back of the arena." Nia laughed, heading towards the exit.

"Why would she do that? "Kara asked quietly.

"Because she wanted to, the extra points was probably a bonus." Nia chuckled turning back towards the hero.

"You think Lena wanted to kiss me?"

"Of course, I've only known the two of you for a couple of years and even I can tell Lena has wanted to kiss you for a very long time." Nia laughed. 

"Really?"

"Will you two hurry up, they are announcing the winner!" Lena shouted from outside. 

"Come on Kara, we will talk about this later." Nia smiled grabbing the blondes arm and pulling her out of the building. 

"There you are, what happened in there? Did you get lost?" Lena smirked linking her arm around Kara's as Nia went to join Brainy. 

"Oh Nia and I were talking, guess we were taking longer than we thought." Kara smiled.

"Okay time for the winner, and the prize for most points goes to Lena, who beat Kara by 10 points in the last second." The man running the game shouted to the crowd. "Here you go Miss, your certificate and 5 tokens for hook a duck."

"Thank you, I had a lot of fun." Lena smiled at the man. 

"10 points! I lost by 10 points, I was sure I'd won, I demand a recount." Kara shouts playfully.

"Kara, Darling that's not how this works. Come on lets go hook a duck." Lena chuckles pulling the blonde away from lazer tag. 

"Fine, buy I'm going to win, the big stuffed duck!" Kara laughs pointed to the massive toy hanging by the hook a duck sign.

"Sure you will." Lena smiles.

"2 rounds please" Kara says excitedly to the woman running the game.

"Here, each duck has a number on the bottom, 2 wins you a small duck, 10 wins you a medium duck and 50 wins you the massive duck. Good Luck." The woman explains handing a hook to both Kara and Lena. Lena looks at Kara for a moment before picking a duck and attempting to catch it. The duck tips around for a little bit before Lena is finally able to catch it, the duck has the number 2 on it and Lena laughs as she is handed a small stuffed duck. Kara smiles mischievously, lowering her glasses a little so she can see over the top, Kara x-rays the duck to find the one with a 50, once her target is located, Kara skilfully hooks the correct duck and hands it to the woman in charge. 

"Wow, 50, that was impressive, almost as if you could see right through the duck. Here you go Miss, enjoy your new friend." The woman laughed handing over the big duck.

"Thank you, see Lena, I told you I'd win the big duck." Kara smiles waving the duck in Lena's face.

"Yes you did, I must say, it was like you were looking right through to the bottom of them." Lena challenges raising an eyebrow at the alien.

"Yeah, I wish I could do that." Kara chuckles nervously. "Come on, lets get some food, then we can head home so we are well rested for tomorrow." Kara says pulling Lena away from the stand. The two woman and their stuffed animals went and found the nearest doughnut stand, before re-joining the group and heading home. 

"Nia you up." Kara asked knocking on the door to Nia's room.

"Yeah just a minute, I'll meet you outside?" Nia shouted back. 

"Okay, I'll be by the tree." Kara said heading outside, sitting down and the bench under the old tree. Sure enough it wasn't long before Nia joined her outside. 

"Lena kissed me...and I didn't hate it." Kara said simply as Nia sat down.

"Of course you didn't hate it, you're in love with her." 

"I'm not in love with her, we are just really good friends, friends kiss sometimes." Kara argued.

"We are good friends, how would you feel if I kissed you?" Nia questioned.

"I wouldn't like it, it would be weird." Kara admitted.

"So why are you okay kissing Lena?" 

"I don't know Nia, its different with Lena." Kara mumbled.

"Why?"

"She's different, she makes me feel safe, she feels like home and something completely different at the same time." Kara almost whispered. 

"Kara...that's how I feel with Brainy..." Nia replied just a quietly.

"Oh...I'm in love with her aren't I?"

"I can't decide that for you Kara, have you talked to her about it?" Nia asked.

"No, I should though, we agreed to be honest with each other." Kara said looking up towards the sky.

"You should, but just so you know, I'm sure she feels the same way about you." Nia said before standing and returning to her room. Kara sat for a few moments longer before heading back inside to talk to Lena.

"You're back, I was worried you'd got lost or something. What were you talking to Nia about?" Lena asked as Kara entered the room. Lena was sat in bed reading, she could sense something was up, slowly she closed her book careful to not lose her page. 

"Oh um, we were talking about you." Kara admitted, standing very still, playing with her hands nervously. 

"What about me?" Lena asked, standing and slowly approaching Kara.

"We were talk about what happened earlier, during lazer tag..." Kara said trailing off a little.

"Oh..."

"Nia saw, and she asked me about it, that's what was taking us so long to leave. I just wanted to talk to her a little more, she was very helpful." Kara explained.

"Helpful?" 

"Yeah, she helped me understand how I feel about it." Kara said looking directly at Lena for the first time since entering the room.

"Kara, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, it doesn't have to mean anything." Lena said worried she'd upset the blonde.

"I want to talk about it, and it does have to mean something, because I liked it. I have feelings for you Lena, I didn't truly understand them until today, I love you Lena. I'm in love with you." Kara said with tears building in her eyes.

"oh..."

"You don't have to feel the same, I understand if it meant nothing to you, but I promised I'd be honest so that's what I'm doing." Kara jumped in before Lena could speak.

"Kara, I'm in love with you too. I have been for a very time." Lena admitted stepping closer the the hero.

"You are?"

"Yes Kara, is that so hard to believe?" Lena asked stepping even closer.

"After everything we've been through, it's a little hard to believe."

"Everything we've been through has only made me love you more." Lena admitted

"It's just...hahahahaha...we are really oblivious aren't we? Hahahah....I can't wait to tell this story to my grandchildren." Kara started laughed out of nowhere, ruining the moment.

"Oh what have I got myself into?" Lena laughed leaning in for a kiss.

"GUYS YOU NEED TO COME SEE THIS!" Alex shouted slamming the door open.... 


End file.
